


Cougar Bait

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Nikki develops a crush on her daughter's friend Tom. But could the crush be mutual?





	Cougar Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiEvans/gifts).



> I blame Lip Sync battle for this.

Nikki looked up from the computer as her teenage daughter and the friends she’d made from her theater group thundered in the back door. Their loud chatter distracted her from her work so she thought it a good time for a break. She tucked her pen through her messy bun and grabbed her mug.  
“Mom, is there anything to eat?”  
She chuckled softly. “Yes, bug, there’s pizza rolls in the freezer and fresh fruit and cheese in the bottom of the fridge.”  
“Mom,” she whined, “don’t call me bug in front of everyone.”  
“They’ve heard it before, Bug.” She put emphasis on the nickname.  
Her daughter laughed and shook her head. “You’re the worst.”  
She winked. “You know it.” Nikki crossed the sink and filled the kettle. She recognized a new face in the group milling around the kitchen, raiding the fridge and petting the dog. “Who’s this?”  
Her daughter popped up from the fruit bowl and grabbed her mom’s arm. “Mom, this is Tom Holland. He’s the male lead in the play.”  
“Hello, Mrs. Carter.”  
Nikki raised her eyebrow at his accent. “He’s from the UK, mom.”  
“Far from home, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, well, my father took work in the city and my mum didn’t want to live in the city so we moved here. When it came time for college, I just stayed here in the States.”  
“Well, we’re glad you did. I don’t know if Becky’s told you but my door is always open to all her friends.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Carter.” They shook hands and she couldn’t believe how soft his were. And she could have sworn that he danced his fingertips over her palm.  
“Mom, can we use the pool?”  
“Yes, but clean up your mess this time. Your brother nearly popped an aneurysm last week when you left your trash and towels out there.”  
“Yes, mom.” Her daughter kissed her cheek then the group disappeared in a stampede up the stairs to change. She focused her attention on the mug of tea before her. Until a throat cleared behind her.  
“Excuse me?” She startled. “I’m sorry.” He instinctively reached for her and accidentally brushed the side of her breast with his fingertips. They both seemed to acknowledge it but not call attention to it. “Sarah said you had an extra phone charger?”  
Nikki swallowed. “By my computer.”  
“May I?”  
“Oh sure.” He nodded his thanks, sucking his lips between his teeth. His gaze flicked to the snug cardigan and the unbuttoned buttons as the top. He swallowed and looked away from her cleavage, blushing fiercely. He hurried out of the kitchen and into the dining room cum office.  
A few minutes later, the group returned and headed out the back to the pool. Tom caught Nikki’s gaze over the others in the group and smiled. She returned it then tried to put the attraction to the young man out of her mind as she set back to work at the computer.  
Nikki rinsed the mug and set it in the dishwasher and plucked a wine glass from the cabinet. She stood at the sink, gazing off into space as she uncorked the bottle of wine. A squeal went up from the pool and dragged her attention back down to earth and the present. She looked out the window as Tom stood on the diving board; water ran down his muscled chest and abdomen.  
Her eyebrows shot into her hair. No way should a young man look that good. Christ, he was cut. The cork gave way and popped, making her shout in surprise. Tom looked up at the sound. Their eyes met as she looked back out the window. He raised an eyebrow then jumped off the end of the board.  
“I…am in trouble.” She poured a glass then drank half of it and topped it off.

Over the course of the summer and the run of the play, the cast came over to the Campbells after rehearsals and performances to hang out and swim. Mrs. Campbell and Tom flirted back and forth, not shy it about because he was, after all, a twenty year old in his third year of college. They joked back and forth and danced around the kitchen and dining room. He would harass her about what book she was editing and when she was going to write her own.  
The glancing touches thrilled her and the way he’d unexpectedly whisper in her ear made her thighs clench. Yet, she convinced herself it was harmless flirting. Why would Tom be attracted to her when he could have his pick of any of the nubile aspiring actresses in the play with him?  
Nikki overheard her daughter and one of the other girls in the play in the kitchen. “I think Tom wants to ball your mom.”  
“Oh ew, Tracy! Don’t talk like that.” Sarah sighed. “Though I think you’re right.” She laughed. “It’s kind of like the Graduate.”  
“Ugh, please don’t compare your mom to Mrs. Robinson. That woman is so vile. And Tom is WAY hotter than Dustin Hoffman. AND are you gonna ask him out?”  
“Uh no, that would be awkward. I mean he’s hot but-“ Nikki could almost see her daughter shrug in the pause.  
“Hey ladies, what we talking about?”  
“Tom likes you.”  
“Tracy!” Sarah elbowed her.  
Nikki laughed. “It’s ok, Sarah. I like Tom too.”  
“No, mom, we think he likes you-like you.” Nikki’s mouth made a soft ‘o’, even though she’d heard their conversation.  
“Well, I doubt that. But he’s fun to flirt with and certainly easy on the eyes.” Nikki shrugged. “And besides, the play is almost over and he’ll stop coming around until the next one.” She hadn’t intended to disappoint herself but she did. She quickly stuck her head in the fridge. “So what do you girls want for dinner tonight?”

Nikki hated being right but with the play’s summer run ending and fall classes beginning, Tom stopped coming around. She was able to put their summer flirtation to the back of her mind. That was until he showed up on her doorstep one Saturday afternoon.  
She had just finished tidying the front room when the knock at the door came. She didn’t bother to check the peep hole. Tom was very glad she hadn’t. He was able to see the pure surprise and delight on her face at his unexpected presence. His boyish smile crossed his lips.  
“Nikki.”  
“Tom, I wasn’t expecting you.” She noticed he hadn’t called her ‘Mrs. Campbell’.  
“I know. I managed to get a free Saturday.”  
“I’m sorry but Sarah isn’t here.” She left the door open and turned away from the doorway as he stepped inside. She couldn’t calm her racing heart.  
“I didn’t come to see Sarah.” He lightly touched her shoulder, urging her to turn to him. “I came to see you.” Nikki turned and his soft lips were on hers, pressing firmly as his arms wound around her. She brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders, sighing into the kiss as her eyes slipped closed. He teased the seam of her lips with his tongue, pleased when she opened them and met his tongue with hers.  
Her fingers slipped up into his shaggy brown hair, playing with it. He rewarded her with a soft sigh. She smiled against his lips. They lazily kissed until Nikki’s jaw began to ache. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers.  
“I don’t- I don’t understand, Tom. I’m like 15 years older than you.”  
He grinned sheepishly, blushing at the tops of his cheeks. “What can I say? I like older women.”  
“Oh god, you’re cougar bait.”  
He laughed and it was music to her ears. “And you’re my cougar.” They kissed again before he urged her legs around his waist and carried upstairs to show just how much he liked older women…and her in particular.


End file.
